


New Day

by Kalloway



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: First thing in the morning...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	New Day

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'filth'

There had been a dust storm of some sort overnight, Red noticed when he rolled out from the station in the morning. It wasn't filth, just sand and loose dirt, but it made everything look terrible. Better to get it take care of early... No doubt it'd be asked of him before long, anyway. The roads were first, quickly sprayed until they were fine and black. Then storefronts gently rinsed, Stanley's statue blasted til it glistened...

As he finished, he could hear Reveille in the distance, interspersed with Hendrix.

Then Red relaxed-- Everything was ready for a nice, new day.


End file.
